Samoan cinema classification system
The cinema classifications of Samoa are chosen for each film after a test screening for Samoan audiences, depending on the issues of each film (violence/sex/language/drug use etc.). These were adapted as of July 2004. Ratings *'G': This states that anyone can watch or be admitted. There can be very mild, infrequent, or brief scenes of violence throughout the film. Sexual references/scenes, drugs/alcohol/smoking references/use, and scary scenes must be very mild or infrequent. Profanity is not allowed at this rating. Equivalent to G, PG *'PG12+': This states that anyone can watch or be admitted, but parental guidance is recommended for those under the age of twelve (not mandatory). There may be mild violence (and bloody moments), sexual references/scenes, drugs references/use, alcohol references/use, and scary scenes. Mature themes are allowed. Profanity is allowed, like "damn", "hell", "crap", "shit", "bastard", "bitch", "dick", "bullshit", and "piss", as well as infrequent use of the words "fuck" and "motherfucker". Also, mentions of the Lord's/Jesus Christ's name are allowed. Equivalent to PG-13 *'R-15+': This states that the person must be fifteen or over to view, and may be asked for ID before being admitted. There may be moderate/excessive/graphic scenes of violence, sex (there may even be nudity), and drug/alcohol use. In terms of profanity, the words "fuck" and "motherfucker" may be used more frequently, and "cunt" may be used. Equivalent to R *'R-18+': This states that the person must be eighteen or over to view, and may be asked for ID before being admitted. There may be strongly graphic or excessively bloody violence, frequent use of drugs/alcohol (often in a realistic manner), and no limits on profanity. Equivalent to NC-17 Examples of films with these ratings Marvel Cinematic Universe *''Iron Man'' (R-15+: "Moderate realistic action violence") *''The Incredible Hulk'' (R-15+: "Moderate realistic action violence and scary scenes") *''Iron Man 2'' (R-15+: "Moderate realistic action violence and alcohol theme") *''Thor'' (PG12+: "Mild fantasy violence and profanity") *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (R-15+: "Moderate war violence") *''The Avengers'' (PG12+: "Mild sci-fi violence and profanity") *''Iron Man 3'' (R-15+: "Moderate realistic action violence") *''Thor: The Dark World'' (PG12+: "Mild fantasy violence and profanity") *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (R-15+: "Moderate realistic action violence and mature themes") *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (PG12+: "Mild sci-fi fantasy violence, profanity, mature themes, alcohol use, crude humor, and sexual references") *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (PG12+: "Mild fantasy violence, mature themes, and profanity") *''Ant-Man'' (PG12+: "Mild sci-fi violence, alcohol use, and profanity" *''Captain America: Civil War'' (R-15+: "Moderate violence and mature themes") *''Doctor Strange'' (R-15+: "Moderate violence, scary scenes, and mature themes justified within both a fantastical and realistic context") *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' (PG12+: "Mild sci-fi fantasy violence, crude humor, profanity, sexual references, scary scenes, and mature themes") *''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (PG12+: "Mild violence, profanity, crude humor, and sexual references") *''Thor: Ragnarok'' (PG12+: "Mild fantasy violence, profanity, and mature themes") *''Black Panther'' (PG12+: "Mild violence, profanity, scary scenes and mature themes") *''Avengers: Infinity War'' (R-15+: "Moderate violence, scary scenes, and mature themes justified within both a fantastical and realistic context") *''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' (PG12+: "Mild comic violence, profanity, and scary scenes") *''Captain Marvel" (PG12+: "Mild sci-fi violence and profanity")'' *''Avengers: Endgame'' (R-15+: "Moderate violence, scary scenes, decapitation scene, and mature themes justified within both a fantastical and realistic context") *''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' (PG12+: "Mild fantasy violence, mature themes, scary scenes, and profanity") Other examples *''No Strings Attached'' (R-15+: "Moderate sexual situations and profanity") *''Batman vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (R-15+: "Moderate violence") *''Deadpool'' (R-18+: "Strong bloody violence and scary scene") *''Deadpool 2'' (R-15+: "Moderate comic bloody violence, sexual references, crude humor, mature themes, and profanity") *''The Simpsons Movie'' (PG12+: "Mild scary scenes, nudity, and profanity") *''Logan'' (R-18+: "Strong bloody violence") See also *Samoan television classification system Category:Samoa Category:Classification systems